Today
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Sakura, remembering what day it is, jumps at the chance to visit her favorite couple on their special day. What she comes across would make any fangirl give their left arm to be in Sakura's position. Happy SasuNaru day!


**A/N:** HAPPY SASUNARU DAY!

**Warnings:** Super Sakura fangirl, clueless Ino, very perverted Sasuke

Hope you like!

**Today**

"Hey Ino, do you know what today is?"

"Umm…Friday?"

"…Yes, but I meant the date, like the number!?"

"The tenth…?"

"Yes! Of _July!_ So what is it today?!"

"Ahh…Well, I don't know!! Sasuke's birthday is the twenty third! What's so special about today?"

Sakura, unable to stop herself, leapt upon the counter in front of Ino that was currently holding white and yellow roses. Ino caught a very shiny glass vase just be fore it rolled to its death.

"Sakura-!"

"TODAY! Today is SASUNARU DAY!"

* * *

"Sasuke, did you hear something? Cause I thought I heard someone say our name like a yaoi pair…"

"Dobe, your imagining things. Now relax…"

"But Teme! What if…what if someone knows about us?!"

"So."

"So! _So, _they will come and try and do something about it!"

"Nice explaining. And anyways, your Hokage, they wouldn't dare do anything to displease you.

"But-"

"Shut it. Spread your legs."

"Teme!"

"What?"

"…I think someone's at the door."

Both Sasuke and Naruto listened intently.

"Dobe, no one is going to come in! How many times have we did it and nothing has happened?"

"...I don't know!"

"Exactly."

Naruto put his head back, trying to ignore the light pain in his neck from his uncomfortable position on his desk. Sasuke put his lips to Naruto's bronzed neck, biting it before running his tongue over the mark. Naruto sighed and lifted his legs up to Sasuke shoulders.

"Ready?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto bit his lip and nodded, relaxing and setting aside his worry that someone might come in.

Sasuke slowly pushed in until he was seated tightly against Naruto's ass.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Sakura's the only one that knows about us being together."

"And?"

"Well, what if she tells someone?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Of course she's told someone. I bet everyone knows by now."

"What!?"

"Look, once you tell Sakura a secret, it automatically is not a secret any more. Her mouth is as big as her forehead." And that was saying something.

"But Sasuke! What if-"

The door oh so nicely flew open and crashed into the wall.

"SASUKE-KUN AND NARUTO HAVING SEX! YES!!!"

There was Sakura, video camera in hand. She got as close as she dared and watched intently.

"Come Sasuke-kun! Fuck him!"

Naruto blushed and attempted to glare at her.

"Sakura-chan! What the hell! Get out! That's an order!"

"Oh shut up Naruto! Come on Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke, not knowing if he should go with Naruto or Sakura, stared blankly at the camera in Sakura's. If he asked he could probably get a copy of the tape…

He pulled out and slammed back in.

"SASUKE!"

"YES! Again again! Make Naruto scream!"

Sasuke repeated his actions, grabbing onto Naruto's thighs and lifting him more, presenting Sakura and her camera a perfect view of Naruto's tan ass eating Sasuke's reddened cock. The Uchiha looked down at his blonde lover, silently apologizing. But Naruto was far to lost in the feeling of his prostate being abused to even notice Sasuke staring at him.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, harder! Show Naruto who his seme is!"

Sasuke, for once agreeing with Sakura, moved his hips faster and moved his body down to cover Naruto's, letting the camera fill with his sweaty pale back.

Sakura was in heaven. Watching her past teammates go at it like animals in heat was such a turn on. She tried to steady the pink camera as best she could, zooming in on Sasuke's face as he pressed his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto pulled his lips away from Sasuke's and panted heavily into his ear.

"Sasuke…coming…"

"Then hurry up, our little camera girl is waiting."

Sasuke pulled himself back up, looked straight into the camera and arched his back. He felt Naruto coat their stomachs heavily and he looked down. Naruto's dazed eyes met his and Sasuke came with a final thrust of his hips. He bit his lip and laid himself forward and onto Naruto.

They both heard Sakura squeal in delight and the door slammed shut.

Sasuke pulled up from Naruto and took in the blonde's flushed appearance.

"Well dobe, if everyone didn't know before this, they sure are going to now.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

"INO INO INO INO INO INO! Ino-pig where are you!?" Sakura called and ran to her friends flower shop. She looked around and spotted the blonde stocking ribbon.

"INO-"

"WHAT?! I heard you the first seven times!"

"Guess what?!"

"Just tell me!" She was so sick of Sakura acting like some yaoi fan girl. It was way annoying.

"Okay! So I took my camera and went to the Hokage tower to see if Naruto was there- and of course he was- and Sasuke was also there- I knew it!- and anyways when I came in there guess what I saw?!?!"

The vein in Ino's temple was about to explode.

"What did you see?" She grit out. If Sakura didn't tell her right now.

"SASUKE AND NAURUTO _HAVING **SEX**!_"

Ino suddenly dropped the spool of ribbon she was holding.

"T-they were- Sasuke- Naruto- boys- sex?!"

"Yes!!!"

Ino collapsed to the ground, staring wide eyed at the shelf to her right.

"Their…_gay?_"

"Yea huh!!"

She put her hands together. How could this be?

"So do you want to see the video or what? Just think of how much I'm going to make! Of course Sasuke will want one and I want to keep one…Ino, do you want one to? I'll charge you half because you're my friend."

Ino, with her inner gay man screaming to be released, stood up fast and grinned at Sakura.

"Make it free and we have a deal."

* * *

"I hate you go away!"

"But Naruto-"

"No! you let her watch! Even fucking _film_ it!"

"But I'm getting a copy-"

"What!? Sasuke you fucking _jackass!_"

Naruto forcefully pushed Sasuke out the door, slammed it, and locked it. He stalked back to his desk and sat down.

"Damn it, now everyone is gonna know about us!" Naruto picked up and stack of papers and a pen.

"And the next Hokage isn't going to want to use this desk…"

* * *

Sasuke walked down the Konoha's main street, looking for Sakura. He really wanted that tape. Tonight it would be fun to force Naruto to watch it. Sasuke smiled to himself, but then frowned. He would have to cut out Sakura's annoying voice telling him what to do, it was such a turn off to her a women's voice while having sex with your male lover.

Sasuke turned the corner and ran straight into Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke-kun!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Sakura. Can I have a copy of that video?"

"Of course you can!"

* * *

"Shikamaru, just kill me!"

"…Sorry Naruto, I'm not allowed to kill the Hokage."

"Wait…you're saying that if I wasn't Hokage you would kill me?"

"…I'm gonna go watch the clouds now…"

"Shikamaru wait!"

"What?"

"Can I come with you?"

"…Sure."

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! I made this in about... 20 mintues, lol. I just wanted to make something to celebrate with! Go SasuNaru! Next up is NaruSasu day, hehehe. Review!


End file.
